I will take your soul
by whovianmidget
Summary: Chara tells the story of the genocide route from their point of view. Oneshot. (I suck at summarys, please just read it.)


Greetings.

I am Chara.

Thank you.

Your power awakened me from death.

At first I was so confused. Why had I been brought back? The answer, of course, is you. Your DETERMINATION had brought me back. After that, I stayed near you, I wouldn't be able to survive without your powerful soul nearby. I was forced to watch your every move.

You were so kind to monsterkind. I was grateful. Finally, a human who understands. A human who is kind. You were a pacifist. You were always kind. You had done pacifist route after pacifist route, trying to find the best ending for everyone. Even me.

But it was never perfect. And you had gradually became bored with similar endings over and over and over again. You had just completed the 42 pacifist route, and then you wanted to try something new.

I hadn't known what you were planning to do, but I could tell you were going to do something different. But I had an idea of what you were doing after you started getting into every fight possible, started looking for things to kill. You were doing genocide.

I screamed at you, begged for you to stop. But you never listened. You just killed and killed and killed. Eventually everyone in the Ruins had been brutally murdered by you. After that, you went to Mom's home.

It wasn't hard to guess what you were planning to do.

Your LV was so high. High enough to kill her in one hit. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve to die. You killed one of the few people who cared about me. I was so angry, I had wanted it to stop. But as your LV and XP had gotten higher, so had mine. Every time you killed, a little bit of me had been killed as well.

Next up on your list were those skeleton brothers. But you still had to get your LV higher, so you killed everyone you could before Snowdin town. Eventually, everyone you used to care about was either dead or had evacuated. Everyone, that is, except Papyrus.

Just like Mom, you killed him in one hit.

If I had to be honest, in the first few route's, I was just annoyed by him. He was so childish and immature. But soon I had grown to love his innocence, just as you had.

Emphasis on had.

He didn't deserve to die, no one had.

After that, I could feel the difference of my state of mind. I could feel that, every time you killed someone, I was going a little bit more insane. Every time your LV grew, mine was also forced to. But I had never wanted that much power. I never wanted any, yet I was forced to fill up with more violence and hate. I was forced to watch everyone I had grown to love and care for die. And that can take toll on someone's mind.

Eventually you were at LV 19, and you only had two more people to kill, Flowey and Asgore. Or so you thought.

You had made it to Judgement hall. You had expected Sans to have evacuated like everyone else. You didn't think he would actually fight you.

Oh well, you figured, he only had 1 HP, this will be the easiest one yet.

How wrong you were.

Sans proved to be the strongest of all of them, and you could never hit him. You had died after one attack the first time, but you kept at it, you stayed 'determined'. But his words struck you, you could feel your sins crawling up your back. You wanted to stop.

So, you spared him. I was so relieved, you were finally going to stop, I just wanted you to stop!

And then he killed you.

Let's be honest here, you deserved it.

After that, your hate only grew. You wanted to spare Sans, you were willing to stop genocide, and he killed you. You were angry. And so was I.

When you had finally killed him, you were so proud of yourself. You had even made it you LV 20. Asgore was going to be a piece of cake.

And he was. You didn't even have to enter a fight with him, you were able to kill him right away.

After that, Flowey. He was proud of you, you had completed your goal, you killed everyone in the Underground! But then he realized you hadn't killed everyone. There was still one person left. Him.

He was my best friend, by the way.

And now, here we are. We have reached the current part of the story. And now, I will take your soul.

Oh, don't give me that look. Did you really think that I wouldn't do anything? You killed everyone. You killed my family.

What are you saying? It's my fault? How on earth is this my fault? You're the one who committed genocide, you're the one who made Frisk do this awful route.

Wait, you thought I was talking about Frisk? No, I'm talking about you. The player. You forced Frisk to commit genocide, forced me to watch, and killed everyone.

Because of you, the underground had run empty.

And now, I will take your soul.


End file.
